Seven Sins Plus Multiverser
by devileva123
Summary: I've fallen to rock bottom but I get back on my feet thanks to Meliodas and the others. Now I join them on their adventures as the eighth sin. So watch out Holy Knights, here comes the storm. A sequel to my "Multiverser Origins" story. Warning: OP self insert made for fun.
1. The Eighth Sin

_A/N: Hello everyone. Here is my new story and I hope you like it. This story is a continuation of my "Multiverser Origins: The Rogue" story. Please read and review, flames will be ignored._

**Chapter 1: The Eighth Sin**

_20+ years ago, Liones Throne Room, 3__rd__ POV_

In the throne room of the Kingdom of Liones in the land of Britannia is the king, an older looking man named Bartra sitting on his throne, and a short younger looking man with blond hair who is known as the sin of wrath.

"What do you need of me, your majesty?" Meliodas asked the king as he kneeled.

"You are aware of my power to see into the future. Are you not?" King Bartra said with a serious look on his face.

"Yes I am, sir." Meliodas said in reply to the king's question with a curious look on his face.

"I have had a vision that concerns not just you and the order of knight you are forming but also all of Britannia and lands that I cannot comprehend." King Bartra said as his look hardened.

"What did you see, your highness?" Meliodas asked as his look also hardened.

"You must find a man with unnatural crystal blue eyes with hair of gold and blood. He has suffered more so than anyone can and has blackened his hands with innocent blood he did not want to spill. He along with your knights will save our lands and set him on the path of redemption he so desperately wants." King Bartra explained.

"Is there anything else you can tell me about this man?" Meliodas asked.

"He rides a stead that is not from this world. That alas is all I have seen of this man." King Bartra said as his face showed a look of worry.

"Don't worry, your majesty. I'll find this man even if it's the last thing I do." Meliodas said with a smile as he stood up.

_About 19 years ago, 1st POV_

I have been in this world for about a year now. I do not know which world it is but I can tell I am in medieval England. I landed here while I was traveling to a world I knew could help me get my feet back on the ground after what I did. Alas it seems I am too weak to leave this world or use my god level abilities. I'm still leagues above anything I have come across so far but I do not know if that is going to be enough.

It is raining hard as I road my phantom horse Nothingness, who I covered in a custom coat I made for him along with myself. I wouldn't have to if he looked like a normal horse but Nothingness is brimstone black with eight legs, bat like wings, red eyes, and a mane of golden energy.

As we walked done the road, we came across citizens running in the opposite direction.

"What's going on?" I asked a man I stopped.

"Tyrant dragons are on their way here! Run!" The man yelled before running off.

"Where have I heard of tyrant dragons before?" I said to myself before having Nothingness run towards the threat.

After we were away from the village, I had Nothingness spread his wings and we took to the air. We soon came across three dragons but instead of heading towards the village, they were fighting someone.

"Who could fight three dragons at once?" I said as I drew Nexus and switched her to gun mode and fired a shot at one of the dragons. The shot took the creature's head off.

I had Nothingness dive into the fight. A dragon fired a ball of fire at us, this burned away our coats. I switched Nexus back into sword mode and cut it in two. But as I turned to the third dragon, the man that was fighting the dragons swiped at the dragon with a broken sword as the dragon fired at him. The fire ball seamed to blast back at the dragon killing it.

"Thanks for the help." The man said as he sheathed the broken sword into a scabbard on his back.

"No problem." I said as I jumped off Nothingness after landing.

The man is about five feet tall with blond hair. The handle of the sword looks like a dragon.

"The name's Meliodas. What's yours?" The man asked as he held out his hand.

"The name's Ken. Wait! Did you say your name is Meliodas?!" I said as I shook his hand before yelling in shock in realization of who he is and falling on my ass.

"Yep. That's me." Meliodas said as he looked me over then looked at Nothingness. "So it's you." Meliodas said with a grin across his face.

"If your Meliodas then this world is Nanatsu No Taizai." I said as I realized where I am.

"Nanatsu No Taizai? What's that? Never mind. Ken I have a proposition for you." Meliodas said with a smile as he helped me up.

"Huh." I said as I calmed down but still in shock.

_15~18 years ago_

I am currently walking towards the castle prison with Meliodas. I have told him what I am sense we met but he seemed like he didn't care all that much.

"Yo, Meliodas, why are we going to the prison?" I asked my friend.

"There is someone I want to talk too." He said as we stopped in front of some large doors with guards on each side. He then opened the door, which lead to a large room.

The only person in the large room is a young man with long white hair and beard.

"You're Ban!" I stated as I recognized the man.

"Ken, you've heard of him?" Meliodas asked me with a curious look on his face.

"Of course I have. He's Undead Ban. He's one of the Sins." I said energetically.

"What another execution? If you are going to do it then do it here as I am not moving? A couple of brats." Ban said as he just starred at us.

"Undead Ban, get out." Meliodas ordered the immortal prisoner.

"Didn't you hear me, you snotty brat." Ban said in an annoyed tone.

"Guess I have to force you out." Meliodas said with a calm voice.

"Can I do it, Meliodas?" I asked the man.

"Go head." Meliodas said with a smile.

"Try it. Even though you are some brats I won't hold ba…" Ban said before I punched him through the wall.

"They really forced me out." Ban said with a laugh as he laid in the rubble of the broken wall.

"If you want to have more fun then come with us." I said with a smile.

Ban just sat up with a shit eating grin on his face.

_Present day, Boar Hat_

I wake up behind a bar after having a dream of how I met my two best friends in this world. I look around the bar. At the tables are men drinking and having fun. Near the door is a board with eight wanted posters that consisted of a fat man, a suit of armor, an old man, a man with long hair and a scar, a man with chin length hair, two women, and of a man with a crazed look on his face. On each poster was a name: King, Gowther, Escanor, Ban, Meliodas, Diane, Merlin, and Ken.

I am wearing the Boar Hat male uniform, though the pants and shirt are black and the vest was white. Then I noticed someone spitting out food.

"Bloody hell, Dancho! Why didn't you wake me up when someone ordered food?" I complained after letting out a yawn.

"Sorry. Hawk!" Meliodas called.

"What is it?" Said the talking pig as he walked over to Meliodas.

"A talking pig!" Said a customer.

"Clean." Meliodas ordered.

"This place will fall apart without me." Hawk said as he ate the food on the floor.

"I could make a pork roast right now." Meliodas said threatenly.

"The food on the floor was delicious!" Hawk yelled after cleaning the floor.

"I saw it!" Yelled a man as he ran into the bar.

After sitting the man down and giving him a drink, he explained.

"I saw one of the rusty knights." He said.

The rest of the bar just laughed him off as the topic switched to the Eight Deadly Sins.

"The Eight Deadly Sins?" Meliodas asked the man that brought it up.

"Yeah. Eight knights that killed the previous Great Holy Knight. They say that their captain destroyed a kingdom in a night and that their lieutenant is so crazy he killed a thousand Holy Knights in a second just for fun." That man said as he looked at the wanted posters.

"It's time." I said with a smile.

"Time for what?" Hawk asked me.

"You'll see." I said as a rusty suit of armor walks into the bar.

"Run!" Yelled a man as he and every customer ran away.

"Who are you?" Meliodas asked the armor only for it to fall over and reveal Elizabeth in the armor.

After removing the armor and putting Elizabeth in to bed, I began to get food ready.

After hearing Hawk's shouting about Meliodas' lecherous actions, the two of them and Elizabeth came into the bar just as I finished cooking.

"Food's up." I said as I place the food in front of the runaway princess.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said as she took a bite and began to cry.

"It's good to have a nice meal after so long, right" I said with a smile as Meliodas gave me an ale too drink.

"Yes." She said with a smile.

After Elizabeth was done eating there was a knock on the door.

"I'll leave the rest to you Dancho." I said after downing the ale and headed upstairs.

"Ok." Meliodas said with a nod.

After getting stuff ready to move I opened a window and sit in the window with a leg hanging out.

"Mooooooootherrrrrrrr!" Hawk yelled as he ran up to the Boar Hat.

"Time to get moving, Hawk Mama!" I yelled as the giant pig that works as transportation for the bar dug itself out of the ground. After she was completely unearth, Hawk Mama jumped over to Meliodas and Elizabeth.

"Nice timing, Hawk Mama." Meliodas said as he carried Elizabeth up a rope latter Hawk dropped over the side of his mom.

I then jump out the window and landed next to Meliodas and Elizabeth.

"How was your first meeting with a member of the Eight Deadly Sins, Princess Elizabeth?" I said with a smile.

"It was very different from how I normally meet people. How do you know my name?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have a similar power to your father's." I said as we entered the Boar Hat.

"A similar power to father's. Oh, I never got your name." Elizabeth said.

"The name's Ken, the Human's Sin of Weakness and the lieutenant of the Eight Deadly Sins, at your service." I said with a slight bow.

"You're Lord Ken?" Elizabeth said in surprise.

I turned around and took off my vest and shirt. On my back was tattoo of a human on the right side split down the middle by a large scar with its arm positioned to look like its lifting up a circle shaped scar on the left side of my back.

"The one and only." I said as I put my clothes back on.

"It's nice to meet you Lord Ken. My father talks about you the most of the Sins." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"What did the king tell you about me?" I asked with a raised eye brow.

"Before that let's get her into some new clothes." Meliodas said as he headed upstairs.

"Yes, thank you." Elizabeth said as she fallowed Meliodas upstairs.

"This is out uniform." Meliodas said after Elizabeth came down the Boar Hat waitress uniform.

"Sorry about this Dancho has weird tastes. By the way, Elizabeth can I call you Hime, it's the word for princess in a language I know? Dancho is from the same language, it means captain." I said with a dry voice before going back to normal.

"I… its ok. And I don't mind at all Lord Ken" Elizabeth said with an embarrassed look on her face before screaming when Meliodas lifted up her skirt.

"Don't make our eye candy run away!" Hawk yelled as he gnawed on Meliodas's face.

"Lord Ken." Elizabeth said as she walked up to me.

"Yes." I said without taking my eyes of the funny scene before me.

"Are all the Sins really criminals as everyone says? If so what did the eight of you do?" She asked with a nervous tone.

"All I can tell you is that to us what we did made us criminals in our own eyes." I said with a sour look on my face.

"I see." Elizabeth said with a confused look on her face.

"Kyaa!" Elizabeth yelled as she fell from the Boar hat came to a stop. Meliodas was able to catch her but being the little devil he is his face landed in her breasts.

"We're here." Meliodas said as the place shook. When the shaking stopped that signed that Hawk Mama finished hiding underground.

"Bernia, a village known for its ale." I said as the four of us walked towards the town.

"Its ale is known throughout the country because of the grouts that grow along the river." Meliodas said as we crossed a bridge.

"But its river is completely dry." Hawk said as he looked over the edge and saw a dry river bank.

"Someone must have pissed off a Holy Knight." I stated as I looked off the edge myself.

"Why do you say that, Lord Ken?" Elizabeth asked me.

"A river like the one here won't dry up like this in a year." I explained.

As we entered Bernia we noticed a large number of people gathered in the center of town.

"What happening? A festival?" Meliodas asked as he got closer to the people.

"Ah, the Boar Hat Manager and chief." The man said as he recognized Meliodas and me.

"This is no festival. We are trying to remove a sword a Holy Knight buried." Another man said in anger.

As I was the tallest of the group I could see men pulling on ropes tied to a sword in the ground.

"A few days ago, we witnessed the wrath of a Holy Knight…" the town elder said before telling us the story and how the village will die if the plants for the ale die.

"You're all pathetic." A small boy said as he walked towards the sword.

"This is nothing for my friend, a Deadly Sins." The boy boasted.

"Mead." A man said with anger in his voice.

That's when the villager started yelling at Mead for what he said. It got so bad that Meliodas took the kid away from the villager while Elizabeth, Hawk, and I stayed.

"Please don't be hard on the boy." I said to the elder.

"What do you mean, chef?" The man asked.

"I can tell just by looking at him that he lost his family and is look for attention." I explained as I remembered Naruto's antics.

"See the son to a friend of mine grew up never knowing his parents because they died the day he was born and to get the attention he wanted he pulled pranks but he always told the truth and put the villagers, the people that shunned him, first." I explained with a sad look on my face.

That's when the elder told us Mead's story as the villagers became sad for Mead and angry at themselves for what they said.

"Hime, take Hawk and head back while I take care of something here." I said as I walked off to find some guards so I can deliver a message.

"Ok. Lord Ken." Elizabeth said with a nod.

After a while, I found the guards sitting on the well cover drinking ale.

"Hay, guards watch this?" I yelled to get their attention.

"What is it?" One of the guards said with a drunk look on his face.

"People of Bernia, listen up!" I yelled to get every ones attention. "I know that the Holy Knights have wronged you but do not blame a kid for telling the truth that you all believe in!" I then rip the sword out of the ground and held the tip of the blade to my mouth.

Meliodas, Elizabeth, Hawk, and Mead walked into town just when I pulled the sword out.

"What the!" Yelled one of the guards.

"What is he going to do with the sword?" Said a villager.

"This looks good." I said as I opened my mouth.

"Is Lord Ken going to do what I think he is going to do?" Elizabeth asked as she starred.

"You bet." Meliodas said with a grin.

"Time to eat." I said as I bit off the tip of the sword and ate it. "Tell the Holy Knight that did this that the Lieutenant and Captain of the Eight Deadly Sins are back." I said as I tossed the bitten sword at the guards' feet.

The guards grabbed the sword and ran away in fear.

After that Elizabeth got Mead to reconcile with the villagers.

"TIME TO PARTY AT THE BOAR HAT!" I yelled as everyone cheered.

_Castle to the west 3__rd__ POV_

A shaking knight delivered the bitten sword to a young man with pale pink hair in knight armor.

"Sir Gilthunder the spell you put on the village near here was dispelled by a man with gold and red hair." The knight said with fear in his voice.

"How did the man do it and was he with anyone?" The young man named Gilthunder asked the knight.

"He removed the sword with no effort and proceeded to bite off a piece of the sword and eat it. He was with a young man, a young woman, and a pig. He also has a message for you, sir." The knight said.

"What did he say?" Gilthunder asked as he examined the bit off sword.

"That the Lieutenant and Captain of the Eight Deadly Sins are back, sir." The man said as he backed away in fear.

"So Meliodas and Ken are back, huh." Gilthunder said with a smile as he starred at the sword.

_Boar Hat 1__st__ POV_

Everyone was drinking, me included, as if there was no tomorrow except Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Hawk.

"Drink up Sir Ken." Said a muscular man as he handed me another pint of ale.

"DIANE MY GAINT BEAUTY, I AM ON MY WAY TO YOU NOW!" I yelled in a drunken glee after downing the ale.

"By Diane does Lord Ken mean Lady Diane?" Elizabeth asked Meliodas.

"Yeah. He and Diane have been dating for years. He gets lonely when Diane and Merlin are not around. The way he's talking probably means that Diane is the Sin in the White Forest." Meliodas explained as he served another ale.

"I can see why he gets lonely when the person you love is not around but why does he get lonely when Lady Merlin is not around?" Elizabeth asked with a curious look on her face.

"He's dating her as well and before you say anything, Diane and Merlin agreed to share him." Meliodas explained as he gave a man an ale.

"I… I see." Elizabeth said with a red face.

_Next Day, White Forest_

"Bloody hangover." I complained as I rubbed my throbbing head.

Meliodas, Elizabeth, Hawk, and I entered the White Forest this morning and still have not found any signs of Diane.

"Eep!" Elizabeth yelled.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?" Hawk asked in a worried tone.

"Something is touching my butt." Elizabeth said with a flushed face.

"It's just me." Meliodas said as he rubbed Elizabeth's butt.

"Dancho, give Hime her panties back." I said as I chopped Meliodas on the head.

"Sorry, Elizabeth." Meliodas said as he gave the lacy undergarment to the princess.

"Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth yelled with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Get out!" Said a creep sounding voice.

"I am so not dealing with this." I said as I made Nexus appear in my left hand. I switch her to bow mode and fired a massive valley of energy arrows into the surrounding area.

"Run away!" Yelled the squeaky voice of a Hide-and-seek imp as about ten of them ran away with me right behind them,

"What are you three waiting for, COME ON!" I yelled as I made Nexus disappear.

As we were running a sleeping girl came into view. I had the biggest smile I had in a while, while Elizabeth was worried that the imps would attack the girl.

"Lady Diane, help! Some Holy Knights are here." An imp yelled.

The girl was actually a giantess in a short-sleeved one-piece orange suit, with boots, and two finger-less gauntlets.

"Lord Ken, is that a giant?" Elizabeth asked as the giantess sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Ken?" The giantess said as she grabbed me and brought me right up to her face.

"You are as beautiful as always, my sweet Diane." I said with a big smile.

"Daaaarrrrrrlinnnnnnngg!" Diane yelled in glee as she rubbed her cheek against my head.

"I see you are doing great Diane." Meliodas said.

"Captain is here to." Diane said as she noticed Meliodas, Hawk, and Elizabeth.

"Ken you remembered I love whole roast pork." Diane said with a smile as she starred at Hawk.

"Don't eat him he's a friend." I told my giant girlfriend.

"Ok. But who is the girl?" Diane asked as she looked at Elizabeth.

"Hello Lady Diane I am Princess Elizabeth Liones. It is nice to meet you." Elizabeth said with a bow.

"Diane before you do anything, she came looking for us for help. There is no romantic feelings between us." I begged Diane to try and prevent one of her out bursts so I don't have to spend a week in the hospital again.

"Is this true?" Diane asked Elizabeth.

"Yes it's true. I came to ask that you help Lord Meliodas, Lord Ken, and the rest of the Eight Deadly Sins to stop the Holy Knights." Elizabeth said with a serious look on her face.

"Ok. I didn't want to hurt Darling unless I had to." Diane said as I let out a big sigh of relief at avoiding a beating.

"So will you help us find the others, Diane?" I asked as Diane put me down.

"Of course especially if it's a request from you, Darling." Diane said with a big smile.

"Thank you, Lady Diane." Elizabeth said with a bow.

"The Serpent's Sin of Envy, Diane, will gladly help." Diane said with a determined look on her face.

"Thank god. We can finally live in peace." Said some of the Hide-and-seek imps from behind a rock.

"It's starting to smell like rain clouds." Hawk said as he sniffed the air.

"He's here." I said with a serious tone as we hear the rumbling of the clouds.

Then a lightning bolt stuck the area around us. The next thing we knew we were tied up in ropes made of lightning.

Then a man with pale pink hair in knight armor with a sword at his hip walked into view.

"We finally meet, Eight Deadly Sins." The man, Gilthunder, said as he drew his sword.

"This power…" Diane said as she looked at Gilthunder.

"Yea, a Holy Knight." Meliodas said in confirmation.

"Why are you here Gilthunder?" Elizabeth said as she tried to move but to no avail.

"You know him?" Meliodas asked.

"Dancho he's the kid that fallowed us around a decade ago. He's Zaratras's kid." I explained. 'Come on I just need to see him use it once.' I thought with an impatient look on my face.

"Ah, so he's Little Gil." Meliodas said with a smile.

"You know him?" Elizabeth asked with a curious look on her face.

"Like Ken said he fallowed us around. Man you've gotten big." Meliodas said as he looked at Gilthunder.

"If you have time to goof around, then you have an escape plan." Gilthunder said in a monotone voice as lightning covered his sword.

"This lightning?" Hawk said in a weakened voice.

"Yeah he's the one that sealed Bernia's water." Meliodas said without taking his eyes off of Gilthunder.

"But he is not like that." Elizabeth defended but shivered when she felt the cold aura coming from Gilthunder.

"Elizabeth, the Holy Knights want you alive but that has nothing to do with me. All I want is the Sins. So leave." Gilthunder said as he dismissed the lightning ropes around Elizabeth.

"I will not let you harm the Sins." Elizabeth said as she got in between us and Gilthunder.

"I'm finished." Hawk complained as the lightning was roasting his body.

"Hawk hang in there." Elizabeth said as she turned towards Hawk only to see Gilthunder kick him far away. "Hawk!" Elizabeth yelled as she chased after the piglet.

"Do you know why we are after your heads?" Gilthunder asked as he held his sword to Meliodas's neck.

"To kill the traitors or test their might by fighting the legendary eight, am I right?" I said with a smirk.

"Correct." Gilthunder said coldly.

"And we can assume you are both because of?" I said with my smirk widening.

"Because I will get revenge for the death of my father the previous Great Holy Knight." Gilthunder said as he shifted he gaze to me. "I'm stronger than any of the Sins." He said as he returned to his stare down with Meliodas.

"That may be true but you don't know that for sure." Meliodas said without a care in the world.

"Then I'll let you go and we'll see." Gilthunder said as he backed up from us.

"Don't bother." Meliodas said as he, Diane and I free ourselves with brute force.

"As you can see, we could have gotten free at any moment." I said as Meliodas stretched.

"If I felt like it I could wipe you out along with this forest." Gilthunder stated.

"That's impossible." Meliodas said with a smile.

"Then I'll kill you." Gilthunder said with ice in his voice.

"Right back at you." Meliodas said with a voice just as cold. "Ken, Diane, don't interfere." Meliodas said as he drew his broken sword.

"'Kay captain." Diane said as she sat down.

"I make no promises. Oh, Diane can I sit in my favorite spot?" I said with a sly grin.

"Of course Darling." Diane said as she lifted me up and sat me in her cleavage.

'Heaven on earth.' I mentally sighed as I melt into the softness that is Diana's breasts.

"Too embarrassed to lose, even if its three-on-one. Don't you get it, I'm trying to be polite." Gilthunder said as he got into a fighting stance.

As the two clashed lightning struck the exact spot they were standing but Meliodas used Full Counter and launched the lightning as Gilthunder.

"Didn't I say right back at you?" Meliodas said.

"And I said I'll kill you." Gilthunder said as he appeared behind Meliodas and delivered a slash to Meliodas's shoulder.

Meliodas fell to the ground as his damaged backpack and scabbard fell to the ground as well.

"Meliodas, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, any last words?" Gilthunder asked as he stood over Meliodas.

"The others… the rest of our group… I wanted… to know… what happened… to them." Meliodas said with a week voice.

"Very well. Of the remaining five, the whereabouts of three remain unknown. But we already know where the other two are." Gilthunder said in a cold voice. "The Fox's Sin of Greed is imprisoned in the Baste Dungeon and the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth dead in the Capital of the Dead."

"Thanks." Meliodas said with a big smile as he jumped to his feet.

"So Fox's Sin is in Baste Dungeon and Grizzly's Sin is in the Capital of the Dead." Meliodas said as he began to stretch.

"Time to switch." I said as I healed Meliodas's wound with Sky Dragon Slayer magic.

"I said to not interfere." Meliodas complained.

"And I said I make no promises." I said as lightning began to discharge from my body.

"It doesn't matter who I fight. I'll kill all of you." Gilthunder said in a plain tone.

"Fine." Meliodas said as he walked off to Diane.

"I believe this is how it's done." I said as I pointed at Gilthunder. As I did that a large lightning bolt came crashing down on Gilthunder who dodged by the skin of his teeth.

"That's my…" Gilthunder said with a shocked look on his face.

"Your Iron Hammer of the Thunder Emperor. See Little Gil as Dancho's magic is Full Counter my magic is Copy. Once I see an ability I can use it as my own but I need to practice using it if I am not familiar with it." I explained as a grin formed on my face.

"But I am sure you haven't seen my Thunderbolt before." Gilthunder said as he prepared to continue.

"I'm used to using lightning based powers but I am currently in a weakened state and can't use most of my various powers, but I have to thank you for jump starting my Lightning Dragon Slayer magic for me." I said with an evil grin as my vest and shirt were torn off from my muscles expanding. My eyes turned white and scales formed on my arms.

"So you had more than just your fire, iron, and wind magic." Gilthunder said as lightning completely covered his sword.

"Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist." I said as I punched Gilthunder in the face before he could respond.

"Take this." Gilthunder said as he tried to cut my side but his blade stopped as my skin is covered in metal scales.

"Iron Lightning Dragon Mode." I said as I slammed my lightning and iron covered arms into Gilthunder's shoulders, leaving dents in his armor. He coughed up some blood as he staggered back.

"Iron Lightning Dragon's Mjolnir." I said as I delivered a powerful punch to Gilthunder's chest that sent him flying away from the forest. "See… yeah… Little Gil." I said in a tired voice as I fell to my knees as I returned to normal.

"Darling." Diane said as she cradled me in her arms.

"So this is what it feels like to use enhance Dragon Slayer magic for the first time." I said before I fell unconscious.

_A/N: I decided to make this a continuation of my Origin story because I wanted to write what happened somewhat immediately after the events of the story. Like I said, please read and review. Flames will be ignored. Also a little announcement. I am looking for Beta readers for each of my stories because I feel like I need a new perspective to do better as a writer. So please PM me if you are interested. Must have an active account to be a Beta Reader and preferably someone that is a fan of the source material as well. Beta Readers will be given credit for their help by being credited at the beginning of every chapter he/she helped with._

Highschool DXD Multiverse Hero: No Reader

Multiverser as IS Academy: No Reader

Kill La Verser: No Reader

Seven Sins Plus Multiverser: No Reader


	2. Reunion with Greed and Sloth

_Hello everyone! Long time no see. Sorry for not posting anything in a long time but to make up for it, I am release a bunch of chapters of my stories in the next month. To start off I'm releasing this chapter, the next chapter for Highschool DXD Multiverse Hero, and the first chapter of my new One Piece story, Multiverser Pirates. After that will be the next chapter of Kill La Verser._ _I hope you all go check them out._

_Believe it or not this story is the one most requested for an update. You guys don't know how happy that has made me. So here it is. Please read and review._

_Before I forget, I still have a poll up on which video game I should do a story on. Please check out my profile page and vote._

**Chapter 2 Reunions with Greed and Sloth**

_On top of Hawk Mama, Ken's POV_

When I awoke, I found myself laying on my back looking up at the sky. When I sat up I had to support my throbbing head with my hand.

"Darling!" Diane yelled from my right.

"Lord Ken." Elizabeth from behind me.

"How long was I out?" I ask as I noticed I was on top of Hawk Mama.

"A few hours." Meliodas said as he tossed me a new shirt and vest.

"Are we heading for Ban?" I asked as I put on the new clothes.

"How do you know?" Elizabeth asked with a confused look.

"Hime, I haven't been human in a very long time. I'm something called a multiverser and we often know some of the events to come." I explained to Elizabeth.

"It's true. He predicted how Ban would get his scar." Meliodas explained.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked with a curious look.

"Yep! And this is how we will break Ban out of prison…" I said as I go into detail.

_Some Time Later_

I was running at my current top speed towards Baste dungeon.

"With this, most of the events of the manga should happen as they should." I said to myself as Baste dungeon came into view.

"Now, how do I get in?" I said as I hid behind a tree to monitor the area.

After a few minutes, Rune leaves through the main entrance.

As the guards were distracted by Rune's departure I sneak in.

"Now to look for Ban." I said as I began to look for my favorite drinking buddy.

After about five minutes I found the guards quarters with no one inside.

"I just had an idea." I said with a smile.

_Several minutes later_

I was now in a guard uniform with a helmet to hide my face.

"You there! Halt!" Yelled someone from behind me.

"Yes, sir." I said as I turned around to see Jericho.

"Come with me." She ordered.

"Yes mam." I let slip.

"What did you say?" Jericho said with an angry tone in her voice.

"I said "Yes sir" sir." I said trying to hide my slip up.

"That's what I thought you said. Now fallow me." Jericho said as she began walking down a hallway.

I fallowed her for a while. I began to notice the doors becoming larger and made of metal.

"May I ask a question, Lord Jericho?" I asked to see if my guess is right.

"You may speak." Jericho said as we continue to walk.

"Are we heading for the maximum security section of the dungeon?" I asked.

"Yes. The Eight Deadly Sins have been spotted in the nearby town. I am checking on the prisoner Fox's Sin of Greed Ban to see if he is still in his cell." Jericho said with a serious tone.

"Can I ask why you are bringing me along?" I asked.

"I don't know why someone with your magic power is just a guard but you have power I haven't seen in a place like this except for the Weird Fang." She said in explanation.

'Damn it. I still can't suppress my power all the way.' I thought with an annoyed look on my face.

"I very much appreciate your words, Lord Jericho." I said to keep up the act.

Before Jericho could say anything, we come across Ban standing on a large metal door he obviously kicked down himself.

"Fox's Sin of Greed Ban get back into your cell." Jericho ordered as she drew her sword.

"I would listen to that if it came from the man behind you." Ban said with a smirk.

"I didn't came here to put you in a cell, I came to get you out of here, you fairy loving drunkard." I said with a happy tone.

"Who are you!?" Jericho yelled as she attacked me with her sword.

I grabbed the sword with my pointer finger and my thumb.

"The name's Ken Xross." I said as I removed my helmet.

"Lieutenant!" Ban yelled in glee.

"Human's Sin of Weakness and lieutenant of the Eight Deadly Sins, Ken Xross. I'll bring you in as well." Jericho said as she tried to get her sword free to no avail.

"Sorry little miss crossdresser." I said as I knocked her out.

"Lieutenant. Long time no see." Ban said as he ran over to me.

"Ban, let's get out of here. Now shave yourself." I said as I tossed Ban a knife.

"Yeah, yeah." Ban said as he shaved.

Just as we were about to leave, I saw Ban going for Jericho's clothes.

"Those clothes are not going to fit you." I said with annoyed tone.

"Fine but let me strip her anyways." Ban said with an evil grin on his face.

"We have to get out of here. This is a prison break, you idiot." I yelled.

_Sometime Later._

"I told you they wouldn't fit." I said as Ban and I, back in my regular bar uniform, walked down a hallway filled with jail cells.

"Yeah, yeah." Ban said with a dry tone.

"Stop right there." Said the vine masked Knight Jude as he stepped into the hallway.

"Ban let's do _that_." I said with a smile.

"_That_, huh. Got it." Ban said as a smile formed on his face as well.

"I doubt you two ca…" Jude said up until I clothes lined him fallowed by Ban drop kicked him into the nearest wall behind him.

"Man, you're rusty." I complained.

"Well I haven't moved for five years." Ban complained as he stretched.

"Come on there's one more thing I want to do before we leave." I said as we continued to walk.

"What else do we have to do?" Ban asked with an annoyed tone.

"Get her out of here." I said as I pointed to a young girl in a cell.

_That night. Roof of Doctor Dana's house_

"Thanks again for saving my daughter." Doctor Dana, the doctor that tried to kill Dancho because of his kidnapped daughter, said with a respectful tone.

"Saving the innocent is what a knight is supposed to do." I said before Ban, Dancho, and I each chugged a mug filled with ale.

After saving the doctor's daughter, Ban and I destroyed the dungeon with little to no effort because Ban insisted on arm wrestling then and there. On our way back to the town Ban stole some leather clothes that fit him. Doctor Dana thanked us by throwing this party. Before we reunited with the others, I told Ban about Hawk and Hime.

"Darling is so cool. I wish he would rescue me every once in a while." Diane said with a cute smile.

"I'll save you anytime you want Diane." I said as drunkenly walked over to the edge of the roof to give Diane a kiss only to fall off the roof.

"Lord Ken!" Elizabeth yelled in worry.

Diane had caught me with her free hand.

"Darling, you sweet talker you." Diane said before cradling me in her arm and kissing my head.

"Hey Dancho! Let's go get King and Gowther next." I said as I could fell the booze taking full effect.

_A few days later. Entrance town to the Land of the Dead._

"So this is the entrance, huh." I said as Ban and I looked around the abandoned town.

As soon as we got into town Dancho gave Diane and Ban jobs in the bar. Diane was in charge of gathering customers while Ban has to help me in the Kitchen. After that Ban and I started looking for clues.

"You'll see her again." I said with a smile.

"Lieutenant, did you say something?" Ban asked because he couldn't hear me.

"Nothing. Ban look." I said as I pointed to a young girl.

As we walked over, the girl pasted out.

"Hey. You ok?" Ban asked as we examined the girl for any injuries.

"Get away from my sister!" Yelled a young boy as he pointed a pitchfork at us.

"Calm down kid." I said to defuse the situation.

"I said let her go!" He yelled as he stabbed Ban with the pitchfork.

That was when the girl woke up and saw the situation.

"Brother, they were trying to help." The girl said to the boy.

"I'm sorry I was trying to protect my sister." The boy said as he removed the pitchfork from Ban's chest.

"Don't worry about it kid. It's not like you committed a true sin…" Ban said until a spear stabbed him through the chest.

On the spear is the one and only Grizzly's Sin of Sloth King.

"Long time no see, Ban." King said with a smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" Ban asked as blood came out of his mouth.

"If it isn't Ken. How have you been?" King said with sincere happiness in his voice.

"I'm doing fine, though still not at 100%." I said in reply.

"Well, with that said. Fox's Sin of Greed Ban, your days are numbered." King said as he made Chastiefol go completely through Ban leaving a hole in his chest. King then flew over to the flying spear.

"You seem to be friends with Lieutenant but that won't stop me from kicking your ass." Ban said as the hole in his chest closed up.

"Even if you do not remember me, you still remember your sin, Fox's Sin of Greed Ban." King said as he pointed Chastiefol at Ban.

Ban remained quiet at King's words.

"Your sin of killing the guardian of the fountain of youth." King said with anger in his voice.

"That's enough you two." I said in an ice cold tone.

"I guess my revenge will have to wait." King said before flying away.

"Ken! Ban! You guys ok?" Meliodas yelled as he, Diane, Elizabeth, and Hawk came running up to us.

"Hey, Ban. Why were you and King fighting?" Diane said as she looked off at King.

"What do you mean? I was fighting some brat not King." Ban said as he gave everyone his 'are you stupid' look.

"No that was King. He was just in his true from. His fat form is a disguise." I explained as I pinched the arc of my nose.

"Wait that was King!" Ban yelled in surprise.

"I'm going after him." I said as I chased after King.

It didn't take long to find King in a clearing.

"Why did you run away? If you waited a bit you could have seen Diane again." I said as I walked over to the floating fairy.

"So what you said back then is true after all." King mumbled.

"What did you say?" I asked as I couldn't hear what he said.

"Nothing. Ken you said that you know all of the sins of the Eight Deadly Sins, correct?" Kin asked me with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" I asked in return.

"Then why are you helping him, the man that killed my sister!" King yelled in anger.

"(sigh) Because I know what he did and you don't." I said plainly with a sigh.

"What do you mean I don't!? He killed my sister, took the fountain of youth for himself, and burned down the Fairy King's Forest!" King yelled.

"Fallow me." I said as I began to walk towards the abandoned village.

"Were are you going!" King yelled even louder than before.

"To the land of the dead. You coming?" I said without turning around.

"Can please tell me what I don't know?" King said in an annoyed tone as he flouted next to me.

"A demon attacked the Fairy King's Forest." I said plainly.

"What! But how?" King asked with a confused but angered look on his face.

"Only demon fire could burn down your home. You should know that." I explained.

"Not that. How is a demon here?" King asked.

"I'm not saying anything until you have talked with Elaine." I said as we reached a cliff. When we looked down we saw the other in a field of pink flowers.

Suddenly a tornado of pink peddles surrounded Dancho and the others.

"Better get going." I said as I grabbed King by his hood and jumped into the tornado.

"What are you doing?" Ken asked on the way down.

"Fallowing the others to the land of the dead." I said as the scenery turned into green crystals as far as the eye can see.

"We're really here." King said as he looked around.

"There goes Ban." I said as I saw Ban running off.

"What!" King said as he flew off after Ban.

When I looked back to Ban, I was shocked to see Elaine as clear as day.

"Why the hell can I see her?!" I yelled as ran after King.

"Was that King and Ken?" Dancho asked as we past him and the others.

"Ken, why are you fallowing us?" King asked as I caught up with him.

"I'll tell you later." I said with an annoyed tone.

"Whatever. Just don't get in my way." King said as he rushed to get in front of Ban.

"I have no time to deal with you, fake King." Ban said as he stopped running.

"I am the real King." King said as he flouted in front of Ban.

"I'll talk to you guys later." I said to my two friends as I continued to fallow Elaine.

"Lieutenant!?" Ban said with a confused tone.

After about a few minutes Elaine stopped and faced me. She has a happy smile.

When I stopped, I had a serious look on my face.

"How can I see you when we have never met before?" I asked.

"Sorry but I promised not to tell you." Elaine said with a happy chuckle.

"Who did you promise? Can you at least tell me that?" I asked.

"Sorry, no can do mister multiverser." Elaine said with a playful smile.

"How…" I said before I felt something familiar appear near Dancho and his group.

"I'll get my answers next time we meet. Please help Ban and your Brother." I said as I rushed back.

"I will." Elaine said just as she was out of ear shot.

"Removal of first seal, Gleipnir, approved." I said as gold chains appeared on my legs before shattering. My speed then skyrocketed. I was going so fast my show burnt away from friction.

By the time I reached Dancho and Diane they started their fight with Guila.

"Mountain Smash." I said as I jumped in between Dancho and Guila with my fist pulled back. As I landed I punched the ground causing a crater and launching dust into the air, obscuring the view.

"Ken." Dancho said with a smile on his face.

"Dancho. Diane, stay out of this." I said with a serious look on my face.

"Lieutenant and Human's Sin of Weakness of the Eight Deadly Sins, Ken Xross. So you are here as well." Guile said as the dust cleared.

"Have we met somewhere before?" Guila asked as she saw my face.

I smirk at her words.

"Well it doesn't matter. I'll make it so you never leave this place." Guila said as she attacked with her rapier.

Just as an explosion was about to happen at the tip of her weapon, which is only a few feet away from my face, I moved behind her. At my current speed everything moves at slow motion.

"So he released Gleipnir, huh. Diane get ready to carry Ken once this is over." Dancho said with a serious tone.

"All ready on it." Diane said as she removed her backpack.

"So Lieutenant is taking care of this one." Ban said as he arrived.

"He said to stay out of it." Dancho ordered.

"How did you do that?" Guila asked as she turned around.

"I simply got out of the way. Like this." I said as I ran at her fast enough to see me until I punched her away.

As I was about to go after Guila, I felt an extreme amount of pain in my legs and fell to my knees from it.

"Leave her alone, she's my responsibility!" I yelled in anger as I tried to stand.

"Why are you going so far for that holy knight?" Diane asked with a worried tone.

"Because I made a promise and I plan on keeping it." I said as I staggered towards the direction I sent Guila. Just as I was about to fall, I noticed I was flouting in the air.

"Then let me help you keep it." King said as I turned to see him lifting me into the air.

"The same goes for us." Ban said as Dancho and Diane just smiled like goofballs.

"You goofballs. Now this is how it is going to go." I said as I told everyone the plan I just made up.

After a few minutes, Guila returned to our location. King and I were flouting a few meters away from her. Dancho and Ban were off to the right and Diane was off to the left.

"I see going at that speed damages your legs Human's Sin." Guila said with a smirk.

"True but I don't have to worry about moving right now." I said with a smirk as Dancho and Ban started off the plan by attacking her.

"Do you think I wouldn't notice such an obvious attack?" Guila said as she used her power, Explosion, to attack Dancho and Ban.

In that instant, King did his part by moving me in the way of the attack.

Dancho and Ban appeared through the smoke unharmed.

"But how." Guila said with surprise as she jumped back to avoid Dancho and Ban.

"Sand whirl." Diane said as she turned the area Guila landed in into a whirlpool of sand.

Guila used her powers to get out of the whirlpool.

"Did you think something like that could stop me?" Guila said before noticing a large fire ball coming her way.

"I don't think you can take a Fire Dragon's Roar that has be amplified by a double dose of Full Counter." I said with a smirk as the fire ball hit Guila before she could do anything.

When the smoke cleared, Guila was gone.

"What happened to her?" Diane asked.

"She was only half dead, I'd say." I said as I redid my Gliepnir seal.

Just as I said that those of us that are alive returned to where we were when we entered. When we returned all of our clothes returned to normal. Hime and Hawk were with us as well.

I had to use a new trick I picked up to force myself to walk. I found Guila unconscious nearby.

"What are we going to do with her?" Diane asked.

"I have an idea." Dancho said with a lecherous look on his face.

"You guys will leave her to me as you all head off. I'll catch up later." I said as I picked Guila up princess style to Diane's look of jealousy.

"Are you sure?" Ban asked with a worried look on his face.

"I'm sure." I said as I walked off.

_A few hours later_

I was sitting on a half broken chair as Guila began to stir on the old bed she was on.

"Wakey Wacky, little miss knight." I said as if I was talking to a child.

"Where am I?" Guila asked as she sat up.

"In the village that leads to the land of the dead." I said as I gave her a glass of water.

She took the glass and chucked it like she hadn't had water in days.

"Thanks." Guila said as she handed me the glass.

"Why are you helping me?" Guila asked me.

I pulled out a neckless from my pocket and tossed it to her.

She had her version of a shocked look on her face when she took a look at it.

"This is…" Guila said with a stutter.

"You've become a great knight, Guila-chan." I said with a smile as I patted her head.

"Uncle." Guila said as she hugged me.

"There, there." I said as I returned the hug.

"I didn't know you were a member of the Eight Deadly Sins." Guila said as she undid the hug.

"Well you were very young." I said with a smile.

"If I had known I would have not attack you." Guila said with a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry about it. But I have something sad to tell you." I said as a remembered Dale, Guila's father.

"What's wrong?" Guila said as she tried to prepare herself.

"I know what happened to your father, Dale." I said as I steel myself.

"What happened to father?" Guila asked with a worried tone.

"Like you he wanted to get stronger. And like you, Hendrickson offered him demon blood. But he couldn't take it." I said with seriousness.

"No." Guila said as she shoved herself into my chest and cried.

"Guila, I am going to need your help." I said as I removed her from my chest.

"With what?" Guila asked with tears in her eyes.

"To stop Hendrickson's plan to start the Holy War. If he succeeds then humanity will lose the war as it is right now." I explained.

"What… what do I have to do?" Guila asked as she whipped away her tears.

"First, we need to remove the demon blood from your system." I said as I made a cut on my arm.

"How can your blood purge the demon blood from my body?" Guila asked as I lifted my arm up to her.

"My race makes demons look like a cat next to a dragon. You will be stronger than you are now plus we can communicate telepathically. Don't worry I'll be here with you the whole time." I said with a smile.

Guila swallowed whatever spit in her mouth before taking several gulps of my blood.


End file.
